Displaced
by NotosK
Summary: Displaced: if something is displaced, it has been shifted from its customary place.—thesaurus Harry wakes-up in his four posted bed in the Gryffindor tower after he goes to confront Voldemort in the forbidden forest.
1. Rise and Shine, Mr Potter

This is one reason that some experts believe there may have been many other big bangs, perhaps trillions and trillions of them, spread through the mighty span of eternity, and that the reason we exist in this particular one is that this is one we could exist in. As Edward P. Tryton of Columbia Universithy once put it: "In answer to the question of why it happened, I offer the modest proposal that our Universe is simply one of those things which happen from time to time."

— Bill Bryson, A Short History of Nearly Everything

* * *

DISPLACED CHAPTER 1: Rise and Shine, Mr. Potter

"Harry!" a voice yelled "Harry! Wake up, you are going to miss breakfast again!" Harry felt someone nudging him and realized he was lying in a soft surface, he was comfortably warm. Then he remembered. He had gone to face Voldemort alone after finding out that he had a piece of Voldemort's soul and what _'neither can live while the other survives'_ meant.

The last thing he could recall was a green flash of light and a terrible pain in his chest, he was now probably dead and floating on some kind of limbo... but then dead people shouldn't need to eat breakfast. He woke up with a start and realized that he was in his four poster bed at Gryffindor's tower; he reached for his chest where he was sure the killing curse had hit and he didn't feel any wound. The room was dark but he could see someone watching him, a boy with _black_ short sleek hair and grey eyes he was wearing the school robes.

"Hey mate, you ok?" the boy frowned at him "you look like you seen a grim" Harry was speechless he opened his mouth to say something but words didn't come out. "Anyway, I'll be going to get some food you better not fall sleep and miss it" the boy left muttering something under his breath.

Harry's mind had been shut down, he was in his dorm but he had never seen that boy before, maybe he was some transfer student he missed when they came back after finding the last horcrux was. He wasn't even sure you could transfer to Hogwarts, he would need to ask Hermione that latter, and who in their right mind would do that just after Dumbledore's was killed and with death eaters as the new administration.

He got out of bed and felt a little bit dazed; he shook his head and walked to the washroom to clean his face when he saw his reflection in the mirror he gasped at what he saw. He looked odd, it was his face but had slight differences. He had no bread and his hair was shorter "what the bloody hell is going on" he whispered.

_It was gone_

The lightning bolt scar was nowhere to be found he tilted his head and lifted the fringe that was supposed to cover it. It wasn't there, His heart pounded as if trying to rip itself free from his body. He needed to talk to someone; he knew that Dumbledore could explain this; but he was dead. The next best person was Hermione so he set out to find his bushy haired friend.

When he opened the door leading to the common room he couldn't do anything else than gap at what he saw. Parvati and Lavander where siting on a couch near the fireplace _giggling_ at an issue of Witch Weekly_,_ Dean and Seamus where engrossed in a conversation_ Laughing_ at what the other said, Neville was playing a game of chess with Ron both with deep concentration in their eyes, the atmosphere of the common room was that of relaxation, not of a castle under siege by Voldemort's forces.

He strode to where Ron was and patted him on the shoulder "Ron, what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron jumped and stared at him, a frown formed on his face

"What do you want Potter?" _Potter? _Was this some kind of joke? Harry didn't think that Wizards had a candid camera-like-thing. He noticed as Ron's hand slowly reached for the wand on his pocket and took a step back

"Calm down mate" Harry said lifting his hands so he could see he hasn't got his wand

"Sod off Potter, I'm not in the mod to deal with you" Harry blinked, realizing that the whole room was now looking at them

"Stop with the Joke already, what is going on? I went to face Voldemort so we could get rid of the Horcrux inside me and next thing I know is I'm sleeping in my bed and…" He trailed off as he saw Ron look at him like as if he had grown another head "… and look" he said lifting his fringe "It's gone!" For about what felt like five minutes there was total silence, Ron face had painted _'are you mad' _allover it"Is this your idea of a joke? Because it's not funny _Potter_" that last word was said with scorn Harry thought Ron only reserved for the likes of Malfoy.

"You know what? Forget it, where is Hermione?" said Harry rather annoyed, Ron lifted an eyebrow at him

"Hermione…? Ah! Granger! Who cares where she is!" Ron shrugged and Harry just looked at him incredulous, threw his hands up in defeat and stormed out of the Common room he heard, what he thought was Ginny's voice "What's wrong with the git?"

There was something extremely wrong with everything, _'Who cares where Hermione is?'_ was something that never would have come out of Ron's mouth after their encounter with the troll on their first year. Harry strode through Hogwarts' corridors bumping into some students.

He quickly noticed that the castle was not damaged at all, there were no rubble lying around, not broken glass or collapsed walls. There was definitely not any trace of the battle that had just happened... yesterday? Harry wasn't really sure. He shook his head and continued his way to the Library. If there was something that he was sure of was that if whatever was happening Hermione would be hard at work on the library.

"Harry!" he heard an unfamiliar voice behind him, he looked back without stopping it was the boy that had woken him for breakfast "The great hall is that way, mate" he said pointing to the opposite way Harry was heading "...breakfast it's almost over" He finished, Harry looked at the boy and not knowing why he was being so familiar with him

"Err... sorry..." _Do i know you?_ Harry wanted to say "I need to go to the library" the boy cocked his head with an expression of _'eww' _

"I guess you need to study for your NEWTS?" he let out a sigh and before Harry could react the boy closed the distance slid his _slender_ arms over his neck bent towards Harry and tried to kiss him... in the mouth, instinctively Harry pushed him, and he tumbled and fell on his bottoms.

"What the hell was that for!" he chided in a surprisingly high pitch

"That's what I was going to say! What the hell where you trying to do!" of course Harry knew what he was trying to do, he simply didn't swing that way. The boy big gray eyes started to fill with moisture and Harry felt a little bit guilty he tried to offer his hand to help the boy up but he swatted it

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" he yelled again in the same high pitch "If you think this is funny..." he trailed off while he stood up "...IT'S NOT" he empathized this by giving Harry a slap in the face turning around and running away… like a girl.

Saying that things where weird was the biggest understatement ever said, it was like saying that Voldemort just had a bad attitude. Ron almost cursing him common room, not caring about where Hermione was, Ginny calling him a git! The pristine condition the castle was and his missing scar and now some weird boy tried to kiss him.

Harry got to the library which was almost deserted this early in the morning, if Hermione was not here, he wasn't sure of where to go and find her maybe she was having a breakfast. He looked around from the library's entrance. For a moment he thought that Hermione wasn't there but quickly noticed a mane of bushy hair hiding behind small wall of stacked books, Harry quickly found his way to the table where she was alone, he pulled a chair and sat in front of her, she jumped a bit and stared at Harry with his mouth open.

"Hermione! What's going on? Last thing I remember was going to face Voldemort, he... he used the killing curse on me and then I woke up on my dorm bed..." he raised his fringe "My scar is gone... Ron almost curses me on the common room... The damage is gone..." he made motion so she knew he was referring to the castle itself "some weird boy tried to kiss me, cried and then slapped me!" Harry hadn't noticed his voice rising until madam Pince coughed and glared at Harry, Hermione was switching between looking at Harry and Madam Pince very quickly.

" ...ing to me" Hermione whispered with her head bowed down

"What?" Harry asked more brusquely than he had intended and he noticed Hermione shiver

"Why are you talking to me?" she said again in a whisper so low that he almost missed it. He just stared at her, his brows as high as his muscles allowed him. The beat lasted for a few seconds.

"Is this a joke?" said Harry and Hermione frowned at him

Then it hit it, a crazy idea found his way into Harry mind and idea so wild that he could hear the witch in front of him pointedly lecturing him on it impossibility of such thing. He needed to test his theory before babbling anything or he would find himself on St. Mungo's mental ward before he could say 'Alternate universe'

"What's my name?" he asked, Hermione just blinked at him, Harry could almost see the question marks in her eyes "What's my name" he repeated sharply

"H-Harry Potter" Hermione answered in her now usual whisper

"Am I your friend?" she shook his head in negative and Harry felt a pang in his heart

"Who is the headmaster?"

"Pro-Professor A-Albus Dumbledore" Harry stared at her blinking faster than ever

"Who is the potions professor?" Another cough from Madam Pince and Harry realized that he had shouted the last question, Hermione Jumped from her seat knocking a few of her books, she clumsily bend over to pick up one but knocked other two. This was rewarded with another glare from the old librarian as she started to move towards them. Harry recognized Hermione's _I'm freaking out_ face Harry stood up to try to help up with the books but Hermione was already beside him grabbed him from the arm and pulled him out of the library.

Harry let himself be guided by Hermione; some of the student looked at them with curiosity and whispered between them when they passed. Hermione got him into an empty classroom, closed the door, drew her wand and pointed it at the door.

"Muffiato" she whispered, Harry just stared at her not exactly sure of what to make of this.

"What do you think you are doing _Potter_?!" Harry blinked and raised an eyebrow "You almost get me expelled from the library with your stupid joke!" Hermione sounded extremely angry, she was pointing her wand at Harry but it was trembling. Harry showed her his empty hands but she didn't lower his wand.

"I don't exactly know what's happening but you Ron and me are friends and—" Harry couldn't finish what he was going to say everything went black and the last thing he heard was a whispered _Stupefy._

He woke up with a headache he was laying in the cold stone floor of an empty Hogwarts classroom and could only see the stone ceiling. He straightened himself up and saw that the door was slightly open, good thing, as he wasn't carrying his wand and he had no idea how to perform wandless magic. When he was out on the corridor his stomach rumbled, he was now sure he wasn't in Hell, at least not literally, as dead people shouldn't need to eat, but with the past events he wasn't really sure.

His feet brought him to the great hall where a few students where still eating, he looked at the sky and saw the sun, it was at least mid-day, how strong had been Hermione's Stunner? He took a corner in the Gryffindor table that looked as far away from everyone as it was possible. He grabbed some sausages, fried eggs and bread with butter and started wolfing it. Now he was sure he wasn't dead as his hunger was steadily being satisfied by the food.

He started to wonder, how and why was everything so different, maybe it was some dark spell Voldemort had cast to make Harry forget about killing him, but the bastard didn't have a chance to cast anything else than the Killing Curse at Harry's chest, if everything here was real maybe this was an alternate universe, it was a very common concept on muggle stories, and considering what wizards could do… maybe he ended in one himself.

Harry was snapped out of his trance by someone sitting beside him. It was the boy that had tried to kiss him he looked upset, he wasn't wearing robes but a red and gold patterned button up shirt with its sleeves rolled up and a tight faded blue jeans, Harry noticed from the shape of his hips and chest, that the boy was actually a girl, Harry felt a little relief at that but he wasn't sure why.

The girl grabbed a piece of bread and put an enormous amount of butter on it but she was just nibbling at it, her movements where brusque as if making the point that she was upset. Every now and then she threw Harry a side glance and the few times he caught her looking she quickly switched to look at her food.

"Where have you been all day?" she crossed her arms but didn't look at Harry, Harry couldn't answer her question because words refused to come out of his mouth, for a moment Harry felt as if he was being scolded by Molly Weasley. When she noted that Harry wasn't going to answer she continued "I heard a rumor that you went with _Granger_ to an empty classroom" Hermione last name was said with tone of extreme contempt.

Harry ducked his head down not really sure what to say, with the little information he had gathered this girl probably was his girlfriend or someone really close and apparently he wasn't friends with either Hermione or Ron. When Harry looked up the girl's scowl had been replaced with an expression of concern.

"Is this because of what happened that time" she whispered, Harry looked at her and nodded slightly not sure if that was a good thing or bad thing, the girl looked at him with a raised eyebrow and her hands still crossed

"…err I'm sorry?" Harry added hesitantly and the girl eyes went wide open as she looked directly at Harry, she beamed at him and gave Harry a hug and a peck on the lips

"See you on practice… And don't be late Mr. Potter" she smiled, winked at him and went skipping away. Someone else sat beside him.

Platinum blond slick hair, pale grey eyes and a pointed face and nose, Draco Malfoy was looking at Harry with a grin on his face…

"Having problems with the mistress?" Harry opened his mouth to tell Malfoy to go away but stopped before he could say anything, maybe he could learn more of what was going on if he kept his mouth shut. "I told you she was going to be a handful, Harry. But you didn't hear me." Harry looked at him without saying a word, Malfoy looked at him like as if he was expecting a retort "She looked really upset, went up crying to her dorm, what did you do to her?" Harry shrugged "Women!" Malfoy finished by stabbing one of Harry Sausages with his fork.

"Father sent me the invitations for the graduation ball he is organizing" Malfoy procured two pieces of parchment from his robes and handed one to Harry, "This one is for your family plus one" Malfoy winked at Harry

"Well, better hurry up I Need to finish my potion essay, you'll do better not being late to practice or Stella will hex you back to first year" Malfoy of all things smiled at Harry, and he wasn't even sure Malfoy could even smile, and went away.

Harry's appetite was ruined after that and he couldn't finish his food, he was about to standup when a word echoed in his head

_'Family'_

He opened the rolled up parchment breaking the green wax seal with an M and two dragons at each side of a shield. It read.

_Mr. Potter and Mrs. Potter, Sons and Daughter plus one are cordially invited to Malfoy Manor this first of August to attend the Ball celebrating the graduation from Hogwarts of Draco Malfoy…_

Harry couldn't continue reading; he passed his finger where it said _Mr. and Mrs. Potter _and all he could think was: _They are alive! _It didn't matter if this was hell or not his parents where alive! He didn't even try to hide the fact that tears where flowing in his checks, or even realize that a few people where looking at him oddly.

He didn't even realize when a white snowy owl dropped a red envelope that started heating up and letting out smoke.


	2. Bloody Furious

"In fact, the mere act of opening the box will determine the state of the cat, although in this case there were three determinate states the cat could be in: these being Alive, Dead, and Bloody Furious."  
― Terry Pratchett, Lords and Ladies

DISPLACED CHAPTER 2: Bloody Furious

Stella Andromeda Black has had one of the strangest days of her life, and considering who her Father and Godfather were, that was quite a statement. Just last week she finally had made Harry realize that she was a girl and not another of his mates. Things where looking fine for them, although Lavander and Parvati told her that Harry wasn't a good for her because he was an immature jerk, like as if she didn't know that already.

But now Harry was _her _jerk.

It was true that Harry was a jerk to everyone and a bigger one to those people he didn't like. But no one knew Harry's other side, the side he worked so hard to hide from people. But he couldn't hide it from her, he knew him since forever. Her dad and Harry's where best mates since they meet at Hogwarts, so logically Harry and Stella grew up together. It was quite funny see Harry try to hide things from her, but she knew him so well that she could easily know when he was lying or when he was upset or happy. She didn't need legilimency to read Harry's mind; a simple quiver in his voice, a slightly raised eyebrow or when he bit his lip. She knew exactly what each of these little ticks and cues meant.

Like that time in fourth year when she was expecting Harry to invite her to the Yule Ball, Harry invited Granger, of all the girls he could have taken to the ball she was probably the last on the list after Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall.

Granger wasn't really pretty nor she was funny, she wasn't Harry's type at all. She was a really quiet and introverted bookworm-teacher's pet, Of course Granger didn't turn down Harry's invite, Stella knew that Granger fancied Harry but she was sure Harry was completely oblivious of this. So this had come rather shockingly.

During the ball, Stella honestly had to accept that that day Granger had looked dazzling, she somehow had tamed that bushy hair of hers, put on some light makeup and donned on a simple yet eye-catching blue dress, Even the Ron Weasley stared stupidly at her making _his _date mad. This had made Stella really nervous, what if Harry and Granger got together! But thank merlin nothing came of it because Harry started to taunt Victor Krum, by kissing Granger in front of him, things got out of control and curses and hexes started to fly, after that Harry had made it very clear that he had just invited Granger to piss off Krum because he had heard him say he was going to invite her to the ball. Granger cursed Harry so hard that he was on the infirmary for a week with all the bones from his legs banished. She never talked to him since then.

For Stella this was the cruelest thing Harry had ever done, he wasn't a cruel bastard, just a jerk who liked to annoy people with pranks, she didn't talk to him for a week. When she questioned him why had he done that he just said the same thing: _To annoy that idiot Krum because he is stealing my spotlight_. Stella instantly knew he was lying she pressed him for a month, even threatening to stop helping him with his arithmancy essays, when he finally folded and Harry told him the truth.

Yes, he heard Krum say to one of his schoolmates that he was going to invite that quiet girl he saw alone in the library, because he wanted to get into her knickers, thinking that the shy girl was going to be an easy _release of stress. _Harry begged her not to tell anyone because it wasn't a big deal and he had pulled a nice prank thanks to it. Stella knew he was lying again he had done that to protect Granger, but she wasn't going to tell everyone that Harry Potter was a Jerk with a heart of gold.

Now fast forward to last week Harry was feeling down so Stella set to cheer him up by smuggling a bottle of firewhiskey and going to the astronomy tower after curfew to drown his sorrows. When she proposed this, bottle in hand, Harry just started at her for a beat and spewed _'Oh my god I love you.'_ At first Stella thought that he really didn't meant it like that but then they reached the top of the tower he _showed _her that he _really _meant it _like that. _Things where really starting to heat up when Professor McGonagall caught them, half naked and half empty bottle of firewhiskey.

But this morning Harry had pushed her rather hard when she tried to kiss him. It didn't really hurt but she felt rejected so she slapped him and ran to cry on her dorm, which was rather idiotic she never saw herself as the type of girl who would cry for a boy, because she had always been one of them. She liked to play quidditch, even being Gryffindor's captain, she was never interested in what other witches where, like clothes, make up or gossip. She had no female friends and his best mates where Harry and Draco.

She was really angry when she realized Harry had made her cry and for one of his stupid pranks! When the rumor that people saw him and Granger get into an empty classroom her fury increased tenfold, she was going to hex him so hard he would walk funny until he was out of Hogwarts.

Still she put on tight shirt and pants that he was sure Harry once had gawked her on.

But when she finally found him he was slouched on a corner of the house table his lunch half finished with an expression she had never seen him with. So she decided to try a less _violent_ approach she sat beside him but didn't talk giving him the cold shoulder, he didn't react but for a moment she saw a bit of relief on him that quickly disappeared.

When he said he was sorry, Stella rage melted away like ice in the summer sun, because Harry Potter was never sorry no matter what had he done or who he had hurt, he never apologized because he was a Potter.

After giving him a goodbye kiss she skipped away to only to be flanked by two girls: Lavander and Parvati gossip girls extraordinaire

"Is it true?" Lavander said eyeing Stella like as if she was a pink unicorn, Stella gave her what she hoped was a neutral stare

"Don't be like that Stella" Parvati added, her stare hadn't been as neutral as she had hoped "Did something happen between Hermione and Harry?"

"If you are so keen on knowing why don't you ask Granger?" both girls looked at like they ate something that had gone bad for weeks "…Or better yet ask Harry directly!" now they just cringed but their eyes looked past Stella's shoulder Parvati let out a silly giggle that made her lose her good temper. She followed their eyes to look the moment it exploded.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER I AM TOTALLY DISAPOINTED IN YOU!" Harry fell backwards hitting the back of his head on stone floor of the great hall, he heard some students sniggering and others just blatantly laughing out loud. "YOUR FATHER AN ME DIDN'T EDUCATE YOU, TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT" The voice was very loud, from a woman but strangely and distantly familiar, he wasn't sure where he had heard that voice before. "SIRIUS IS FURIOUS AND EQUALLY DISAPOINTED WITH BOTH YOU AND STELLA" Harry winced still lying in the cold stone floor with a painful throb on his head. _Sirius was alive as well _he couldn't stop himself from laughing while tears ran on his face

"No I'm not" said a familiar voice not as loud as the first one

"…WHAT? NO… SIRIUS!"

"Accio Howler!" The familiar voice said

"WAIT! NO DON'T SEND IT….."

"Hedwig go! Fly, be free!" the voice Harry was sure that was Sirius said.

"Dammit Sirius you are impossible" the woman voice said this time without that much fury.

"Come on Lily is not good to lie, we all knew this was going to happen sooner or later, and you have to admit the they make a cute couple" Sirius tone sounded sly and after a beat the woman answered

"Yes they are, but still… half naked and a bottle of firewhiskey on the astronomy tow—"

"SILENCIO!" Harry saw the-girl-that-wasn't-a-boy cast a silencing spell to the howler her face red as a beetroot "DIFFINDODIFFINDODIFFINDODIFFINDODIFFINDODIFFINDOD IFFINDODIFFINDO" the girl yelled in a rapid succession making slashing motions at the howler then she turned away and ran away from the stares of the whole school and a few teachers.

Harry stood up with his eyes red and his heart beating faster and faster he looked at the howler which now was a small heap of shredded red paper. When the girl had left the great hall and he was received with applause and whistles from the male students and glares, scorn and contempt from the females. Harry just ducked his head and walked fast towards the great hall's exit.

Everywhere were Harry went he found himself questioned about what the howler had said, he had a vague idea of what had happened, but he knew as much as those asking him so he just ignored them. He returned to the common room he noticed both Ron and Ginny looking at him with a contempt that made his stomach somersault so he ran to his dorm room ignoring the questions some younger students threw at him.

He opened the trunk that was at the foot of what he believed was his bed. The first thing that he noticed was that the inside of the trunk was larger than the outside by a factor of three or four, the second thing was that the trunk was a complete mess, with books from previous years, broken quills and half eaten candy bags. Despite this and with relief he found his Invisibility cloak, he also took a book: Modern Magical History. His wand wasn't in the trunk he looked around and saw one on his nightstand; he grabbed it and pocketed it. Before getting out he donned his invisibility cloak and grabbed a copy of the daily prophet from Neville's nightstand.

With the help of the cloak he was able to avoid contact with everyone until he reached the observatory room at the top of the astronomy tower. He sat by a window, considered removing his cloak but decided to stay under its protection in case someone came up. He took his wand and casted a whispered Lumos, the light at the tip of the wand turned but flickered and went off after a few seconds. Harry frowned, Lumos was a spell he had done countless of times. He closed his eyes concentrated and did the wand movements carefully and whispered 'Lumos'. This time his wand turned on but still flickered from time to time.

Harry looked at his wand more closely and realized this wasn't the Holly wand he had brought at Ollivanders seven years ago, its wood as a little darker and it was also, maybe, shorter. He looked at it for few minutes; he noticed the wand didn't feel _right _on his hand. He shrugged and opened the copy of the daily prophet he took from Neville's nightstand.

Saturday, May 2 1998.

Whenever he was, the date was the same, although, if he remembered correctly it was Thursday not a Saturday, he pondered this for a second but then he read the headline

CHUDLEY CANNONS AIMING FOR THEIR THIRD CHAMPIONSHIP

This was definitely a twisted up alternate universe, he wondered what Ron would think about his favorite team winning three championships. He skimmed over the articles on the front page: AMERICAN DEPT. OF MAGIC APROVES NEW MUGGLE CONFUDUS LAW, SPELLBOUND TO MAKE REUNION CONCERT, DRAGON RESERVE: EVERYTHING YOU WANTED TO KNOW, SCANDAL! THIMONTHY MCTAVISH MARRIES MUGGLE GIRL…

Gossip and news from other countries but nothing about Voldemort or the war, Harry looked again and started reading the article about the dragon reserve. He was surprised to not only read about Charlie but of his boss Rubeus Hagrid who apparently was a renowned dragon guru or something. He found this amusing and pleasing, Hagrid had reached his dream. He was drawn out of this reverie by the sound of light steps behind him.

He spun fast and without thinking pointed his wand at the source of the sound, only to find a pair of protuberant silvery grey eyes looking at him, the eyes of course where attached to no one other than Luna Lovegood, she stood there looking at Harry's with her ever present surprised look. Harry relaxed and lowered his wand.

Harry, again, considered removing the cloak but when she stopped looking at where he was sitting and started humming a happy song while swatting at the empty air he decided not to and see what his weird friend was up to.

After a few minutes of looking at Luna trying to catch Nargles or Wrackspurts, Luna stopped and cleared her throat.

"I know you are there."

Harry eyes widened and his eyebrows raised almost to his hairline he was about to remove his cloak when he heard someone come up from the stairs

"How do you always know?" Neville approached Luna with a smirk on his face "Where you trying to catch Wrackspurts?" Luna nodded shyly and reached for Neville hand "Any luck?" Luna shook her head and pulled Neville down so he had to bend and planted a kiss on his lips, the kiss lasted more than a friendly kiss should have. They started one of the most random conversations Harry had seen Neville take part of, they talked about Luna imaginary creatures but Neville took every word she said as serious as a herbology lecture, they latter talked about their careers, Luna wanted to be a magizoologist and Neville wanted to be an Auror like his mom and dad, who apparently where going to take him on a trip to the Amazon as a graduation gift, then Luna started telling Neville how her dorm mates had stolen her shoes _again_ but thanks to a hex Neville had shown her the hair of the girl who stole it had turned neon green. Neville then started talking about the rumors that where going on Hogwarts halls.

"This morning Potter was acting really weird, he tried to pull a prank on Ron but then he just left" Luna started playing with Neville's fingers which made Neville smile. "Then there was this rumor that people saw him enter an empty classroom with Hermione" Luna looked at Neville with a frown on her face and he nodded, "Yeah, I didn't think he would have the guts to speak to her after what he did in the Ball"

"I feel sorry for him" said Luna on a dreamy tone, Neville cocked his head and frowned at Luna

"Why? …Why would you feel sorry for him" Luna let out a sigh while Neville squeezed her hand

"It must be really hard acting like a prat when you are not" said Luna while looking at the Hogwarts grounds, then she slammed her fist on her palm leaving Neville grasping air with his hand "he must have an infestation of Struppywonks, these creatures make you head hurt unless you act like a git" Neville smiled at her

"Do you want to go for a walk on the lake" Luna nodded and they both left down the stairs. Harry waited a few minutes to make sure they didn't come back. Neville and Luna! He wouldn't believe it if he hadn't seen how they smiled at each other. He shook his head and started skimming trough the _Modern Magical Story_ looking for any indication of a war or the defeat of Voldemort, but there was nothing about dark lords, the last dark wizard was Gellert Grindelwald defeated by Dumbledore in 1945. Harry couldn't find anything about Tom riddle. He threw the book aside and donned again his invisibility cloak.

He was walking aimlessly through the Hogwarts corridors when his heart skipped a beat and a knot formed on his throat he was looking at Albus Dumbledore in a purple robe with dancing elves on its hem that where actually moving, he was talking amiably with Professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick, Harry felt paralyzed as he looked at the, very alive, headmaster. For a moment Harry was sure that Dumbledore had looked directly at his eyes, but maybe he had imagined it, then he dismissed both professors and stood alone on the empty corridor and looking at Harry's eyes, smile an twinkling eyes and all.

"Is there any way I can help you Mr. Potter?" Harry heart beat faster than ever that it almost hurt his hands started to shake as he removed the cloak

"Ah. Yes, James' Invisibility cloak, a great asset for a lively boy as yourself" Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling, Harry couldn't stop the tears to start flowing after hearing Dumbledore's voice and seeing his blue eyes smile at him.

"I'm sorry professor…" Harry said knowing full that this Dumbledore, wasn't the one he needed to apologize "…for everything, for not asking more about you, for not believing in you… I'm really sorry" Harry continued sobbing and Dumbledore smile faded a bit along with the twinkling of his eyes.

"I beg your pardon Mr. Potter?" Harry shook his head, wiped away the tears of his eyes and looked directly at Dumbledore's eyes

"There is anywhere we can talk privately Professor?" Dumbledore maintained eye contact for a few seconds then his eyes went a little bit wider.

"Of course Mr. Potter follow me" Harry started to follow the professor but the stopped, when he remembered something that may be add a bit of credibility to his story

"Professor, I think I know the perfect place for this"

The room of requirement was now a circular high ceiling room with two comfy armchairs and a small tea table in the center with a fireplace, everything was tinted red and gold, Gryffindor colors. Dumbledore looked around like a small child in a candy store.

"This is the room of requirement" Harry motioned his hands "We used it during our fifth year for Dumbledore's Army meetings" Dumbledore looked at Harry who was smirking "It was quite an unfortunate name that caused you to leave Hogwarts for a short time"

Dumbledore looked at Harry with critical eye; Harry locked his eyes with the professor knowing full that he would use legilimency.

"Well Mr. Potter what is what you wanted to tell me?"

"Well I was hoping you already had an idea of what I wanted to talk but if you insist on me spelling it out loud… I don't think I belong here." Harry waited for a few seconds to see if Dumbledore stunned him and dragged him to St. Mungo's mental ward "My parents were killed by Voldemort when I was a baby, because of this prophecy …one of his followers overheard, but Voldemort wasn't able to kill me and he was banished. I grew up with my mother's relatives to recharge the protection my mother left me. A lot of things happened during my years at Hogwarts, and a lot of good people died including you" Harry paused as he saw Dumbledore face for any reaction "I went to face him and he casted the killing curse on me again… and I woke up here"

Dumbledore stared a Harry with a thoughtful look on his face. "It's possible that this is a powerful memory charm?" his eyes started twinkling and continued without waiting for Harry to answer "if you really are from a parallel universe…" For a moment Harry considered it, what if this was just a memory charm and the last seven years of his life had been a lie? Dumbledore looked at Harry and saw his expression of concern

"There is a way to know if you have had a Memory charm cast on you, but you must be willing to let me enter your mind Mr. Potter… "

Harry nodded he knew he could trust professor Dumbledore, or at least he hoped he could trust this version of him. Dumbledore pointed his wand at him and said in a clear voice

"Incessus Legilimens!"

And everything went black


	3. Bad Memories

"Your memory is a monster; you forget—it doesn't. It simply files things away. It keeps things for you, or hides things from you—and summons them to your recall with will of its own. You think you have a memory; but it has you!"

― John Irving, A Prayer for Owen Meany

DISPLACED CHAPTER 3: Bad Memories

Albus Dumbledore found himself in a house he had never seen before; it was very clean and tidy, and according to the telly on the living room and the way the big fat man sitting on the couch dressed; this was a muggle home. He looked around trying to find where Mr. Potter was but he couldn't find him until he heard a big crash upstairs.

"MUM THE FREAK DID IT AGAIN!" A child's voice yelled, _was this Mr. Potter's voice_? After a few seconds of rattling sound upstairs someone came down, it was a thin woman with a rather long neck and was tugging a little boy brusquely.

"I didn't do anything!" the boy screamed but the woman ignored him while opening a small door under the stairs throwing the boy inside and closing the lock.

"THIS WILL TEACH YOU TO BEHAVE LIKE A NORMAL PERSON, YOU FREAK!" The woman kicked the door "AND NO FOOD FOR THE REST OF THE DAY!" Dumbledore was sure the obese man in the couch snickered as did a fat boy sitting in the stairs with a big grin on his face.

All colors started to wash into white the he found himself what he believed to be a cave he looked around and saw a tall statue, he looked at it for a few seconds, and realized where he was, he was in a legend. A young kid in Hogwarts robes with messy black hair and bright green eyes looked horrified at him; he remembered this was all a memory. He looked behind him to see a little girl with fiery red hair sprawled in the floor beside a black dairy where a translucent handsome boy was standing; for a moment Dumbledore thought he looked familiar, but no; it couldn't be, this boy was older so he pushed the idea aside, when everything changed he found himself again in a graveyard a man was carrying an ugly creature In his hands Mr. Potter and, to Dumbledore surprise, Mr. Diggory, Hogwarts champion in the past tri-wizard tournament, was there too, the man killed Diggory in cold blood at the order of the creature.

_No stop it_

"Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore said with a clear voice but everything started changing again he was now in a familiar place, the department of mysteries at the ministry of magic, specifically the death chamber. There was a battle going on and several people where fighting masked men in dark cloaks.

_NO! Not again please… I don't … I can't…._

"Mr. Potter you need to clear your mind!"

A woman that looked like Bellatrix Lestrange blasted a wasted and pale version of Auror Black through the veil.

_NO PLEASE STOP IT_

"Mr. Potter you need to clear your mind! Raise your occlumency shields!" Dumbledore told the voice again loud and clear

_ I… I CAN'T, NEVER LEARNED HOW!_

Everything changed, he was in the astronomy tower and Mr. Malfoy was pointing his wand in his direction when he looked at his target, Dumbledore felt something he hadn't felt in fifty years, a shiver travel through his spine. He saw himself with a blackened arm talking to younger Draco Malfoy, then a man in black with greasy black hair showed up after a short exchange and a pleading from his counterpart the man in black casted the killing curse on the other Dumbledore and he fell down the astronomy tower.

Albus was at a loss that he almost didn't hear Mr. Potter scream of pain everything changed again and now he was in a room with a crib and a baby in it, a woman who couldn't be other than Lily Potter, a slit-eyed creature with pale skin that had humanoid form, the creature raised his wand and point it at Lily.

"Mr. Potter if you can't close your mind, you need to fill it with happy memories" said Dumbledore, hoping that this poor boy did indeed have happy memories.

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —" Lily begged

"This is my last warning —" the man with the red eyes talked in a frightening voice

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..."

_NOOOOOOO!_

Albus couldn't do anything to stop it, he saw in almost slow-motion how the man casted the killing curse, before the green flash touched Lily everything stopped like a broken photograph.

He was in a very familiar place he hadn't visited in many, many years. Gryffindor's common room, Mr. Potter was sitting in the couch closest to the fireplace in his lap was sitting Ms. Weasley they were looking with large smiles on their faces at Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger bickering at each other. Dumbledore heard a thump behind him, he spun to see Mr. Potter collapsed in the floor trembling; he reached him and started helping him on his feet he took out his wand and casted a silent enervate, that in the mind represented no more than him passing Harry some of his magic.

"Pro-Professor Dumbledore? ...Sir? …What was that?"

"Sorry Harry, I— If I had known that you had such horrible memories I would have warned you" Dumbledore said with a defeated tone, Harry breathed heavily and clung to him as if he was a life preserver, when Albus looked at his face he was smiling at the scene in front of him. Clearly he had an attachment to them, Dumbledore waited for Harry to talk so they could continue.

"Professor, Is this like a pensive?" Said Harry while letting Albus go, he still trembled a little.

"More or less… yes Harry" Albus said with his normal calm tone "… but it differs from a pensive in that it allows us complete access to your mind as long as you trust and allow the person who casted the spell"

Harry frowned looking at him, "But Professor… How did you know I would trust you?" Albus couldn't help but smile and answered in a non-committal tone

"The same reason you kept looking directly at my eyes, Harry" Harry looked at him for a moment and then nodded.

"What now, professor?" Harry said looking at his memory-self and putting a sad smile on his face.

"I need you to clear your mind and concentrate on a place that you are intimately familiar with, it can be you house, for example" Harry looked down at the floor "it helps if you close your eyes" he nodded and did so.

The colors faded and Hogwarts great hall appeared the enchanted ceiling did not show the sky above but a mess of colors swirling and combining randomly, instead of the four house tables there were piles of books and rolled parchments scattered arbitrarily around the floor some heaps where bigger than others and the doors that lead outside of the hall where sealed shut. Albus picked a book from a pile nearby and opened it in a random page the page had the rough instructions of how to brew draught of living death.

"What's this?" Harry said looking around the great hall

"This, Harry, is your mind with all your memories inside. Shown to us so we can sort, remove or copy them" Albus allowed himself a slow sigh "but it it's really messy, I see why you never learned occlumency" Harry shuddered and as if on cue a book flew to him, he caught with the ease of the best seeker Hogwarts had seen in years, a voice came from the book, a voice Albus didn't recognize

"Legilimens...!" After a beat the voice continued "Pathetic Potter just like your father, not an ounce of talent—" the voice stopped the moment Harry closed the book, he let out a sigh, and tossed the book aside.

Albus decided to ignored this as he had already seen enough private memories of the boy, he looked around looking for any anomalies that indicated that the boy had been put under a memory charm; it could be anything like a closed off chest a diary with a lock, anything that indicated that someone had repressed Harry's true memories, but there was nothing but piles upon piles of memories scattered on the floor, this boy mind was a complete mess. He waved his wand and the heaps of books arranged themselves, forming bunches of books some of them flew from one side of the room to the other. The whole rearrangement took at least five minutes and each time a book hit another Harry flinched.

"I Am Sorry Harry" Said Albus sadly "You need to endure, if there are any memories from your _'older self'_ we will find them faster after organizing your mind"

When it had finished Albus looked around, there was a pile for magic knowledge that contained things like spells and potion recipes, another for personal memories including sad and happy ones. But there was not one book or scroll where Albus expected them to be.

"Well, Harry I think this confirms it, you aren't under a memory charm, at least not under one I had ever encountered before" Harry body started to tremble and he fell to his knees

"I… I feel very tired… Professor..." Harry said with half a breath.

And he fainted

His head hurt like Hell, all he could remember was the bizarre dream, Nether Hermione or Ron where his friends, he was friends with Malfoy and a weird girl, his parents where alive, so was Sirius and Dumbledore, he heard a snore and his eyes popped open.

He was in a familiar place; his mind didn't even need to process the image before him to know where he was: The Hospital wing. He inclined to look at the source of the snores, the girl with short hair… Stella? Was sitting on a chair next to his bed, her body bent, rested on Harry legs using them as a pillow, Harry looked closer to the girl, her hair was shorter than any girl he had seen before, It was black with a boy-like haircut, her cheeks where stained with dried tears and she was wearing the school robes but they were in need of heavy ironing.

Harry's legs were asleep for the lack of blood flow, he tried to shift without waking up the girl but she woke up with a start, her cheeks went pink and when she locked eyes with Harry her whole face went red. She stammered a few sounds, closed her eyes and took a deep breath

"Harry James Potter!" she said and crossed her arms and for a second time he felt as if being scolded by Mrs. Weasley "What did you think you were doing?!" Harry blinked twice

"I.. I'm sor—" Harry started to say but Stella narrowed her eyes glaring at him and shutting him up.

"That isn't going to work again, this _is_ serious! You could have died" Harry's stomach clenched, _he could have died? _"You were out of lights for almost ten hours! It's Sunday already!"

"But… Dumbledore said—" Stella again interrupted Harry with her glare

"_Professor _Dumbledore said that it was lucky he found you on the empty classroom, after you tried to cast the Mind-walking spell on yourself!" she glared silently at him for a second "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" She shrilled in a way that reminded him of Hermione; she uncrossed her arms and started to tug at the hem of her robe's sleeve looking at every direction but Harry's "What would have your parents felt if you ended in St. Mungo's?... "She locked eyes with Harry, and he could see them full of sadness "Wha-what do you think I would have felt?" her face pinked again

"I… I'm…"

_His parents_

_Sirius_

Harry's heart contracted, could it be real? Could he really see Sirius and his mum and dad? And if he did, what could he say to them? Were them his real parents or just a twisted up version just as Hermione, Ron and Malfoy? Did it really matter? They were alive and they loved him according to Stella.

_They loved him_

The world around Harry started to wobble, the girl named Stella became a blur, and Harry took his hand to his face and found it wet with tears, were they of joy or of sorrow? He didn't really know. He remembered his friends: Hermione and Ron always squabbling, Luna and her peculiar view of the world, Neville's bravery and love for plants, the rest of the Weasley family…

_Ginny_

Even thought he had ended with her for her own protection, it felt fake, like if that had never happened or mattered and deep down he knew that _his _Ginny felt the same way once Voldemort was gone he would…

_Voldemort… _he needed to finish him, finish the task Dumbledore, had left him, if he was in an alternate universe where Tom never existed, what about his reality; had Voldemort already killed everyone in Hogwarts? He shook his head trying to clear his mind of such horrible thoughts, he would have to talk to Dumbledore about returning him to his reality if that was even possible.

"Harry... Are you ok?" Stella's concerned voice woke Harry of his reverie he looked at her and her face was full of worry for him, Harry cleared his tears with his sleeve and tried to smile to Stella

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm Sorry…" Harry suddenly felt the squeeze of a hug that could give one of Mrs. Weasley's a run for its money, when Stella didn't let go Harry realized she was sobbing on his chest, Harry never was good with girls crying, you just needed to ask Cho about that, he awkwardly patted her on the back and she cried harder they stayed like that for few minutes, Harry thought that this girl really cared for him or for the Harry from this reality, maybe he would need to tell her about his displacement, he didn't really want to lie to this girl, he opened his mouth but Madame Pomfrey interrupted them, she shushed a reluctant Stella out of hospital wing and turned to Harry with a vial he recognized as Dreamless Sleep Potion when he drank the it he quickly blacked out.

It had been a diluted dreamless sleep potion as Harry woke up two hours later when Malfoy cleared his throat; he gave Harry a pointed look and let out an exasperated sigh, but said nothing, maybe hoping Harry talked first, but Harry didn't have the intention to talk to Malfoy first.

"Well…" he started but stopped and looked around ensuring that, indeed, they were alone "… Why didn't you tell me?" Harry looked into Malfoy's eyes trying not to glare at him. This boy wasn't the same that he hated so much. "Whatever you are getting into I want in Harry…"

"What are you talking about Malfoy…" Harry said and immediately Malfoy scowled at Harry

"It's fine you don't need to get your knickers in a twist… if you don't want to tell me its fine… after all, we graduate in a month so I think it's time we drop the pranks altogether" Malfoy turned around and started walking towards the exit muttering "Damn Harry, It's not like a care about his wellbeing… git."

After Malfoy left, Harry thought about what he was going to do; he decided to tell Stella the truth, he thought about telling Ron and Hermione too but they probably would think he had gone bonkers. When Madame Pomfrey released Harry, she forbade him to do any kind of physical activity

Harry wandered on the school, some students glared at him and some other nodded at him in acknowledgement, he was on his way to the common room when the now familiar voice of Stella stopped him on his tracks.

"Harry! I'm on my way to the Quidditch pitch, and you are coming with me." Harry looked at the girl, she was wearing the Standard Quidditch uniform, and a sleek looking broom resting on her left shoulder.

"Err.. Madame Pomfrey… Said…" Harry really wanted to mount a broom. That really always helped him relax and think.

"I know…" she frowned "…you are just going help me decide on our replacements for next year" she left a sigh "although these are just recommendations I hope Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall take into consideration"

They were soon on the quidditch pitch, there where at least two dozen Gryffindors from all years they were all talking to each other but soon where silenced by Stella clearing her throat, they all looked expectantly at her while the Quidditch team came from the mass of students to stand beside Stella and Harry; Cootes and Peakes where the first ones to reach them, there was also Draco who was wearing the uniform that indicated he was a chaser… _Wait a minute… Draco is in Gryffindor? _Harry was bewildered and stared at Draco who gave him one of his superior smiles. The sorting hat must have been under a confundus charm when Draco was sorted.Demezla stood beside Draco, way to close, but he didn't look bothered by it, he just looked at Harry and _winked _at him, making him shudder.

The last one to join the team was Ginny who stood between Cootes and Peakes at a reasonable distance, she crossed her arms and when she caught Harry staring at her she narrowed her eyes and looked away annoyed. Harry stared at the side of her head and took on her fiery red hair which was swayed lightly by the breeze, a distant voice started to grow on volume and he looked away to pay attention

"Professor McGonagall, asked me to make recommendations for next year team, and while we are not deciding next year position" she paused and looked at each one of the applicants "… that is the job of the next Captain. McGonagall told me that she would take into consideration any recommendation I do and discuss them with the new captain."

A first year girl raised her hand, Stella let out an exasperated sigh "Yes… Miss…?"

"Woodward, Keira Sir…" she muttered nervously "… Madame" She corrected and he was sure Draco had snickered, after a beat she continued "Will Harry Potter test us for seeker?" a pink blush appeared on Keira's cheeks, she avoided looking at Harry's way and Stella scowled at her

"No _Keira. _ The twat was injured recently and can't play quidditch until after graduation." Another snicker from Draco and a few of the students started but were silenced by Stella's glare.

After that Stella tested some of the first year not unlike Oliver Wood had done on his first year, some of them left the quidditch pitch, some of them didn't really have the reflexes, he was surprised to see Keira pass the Seeker test.

"What do you think Harry, does your admirer has a chance to be seeker?" Asked Stella and Harry had to be honest

"Yeah, I think so… if she trains, she could be better than me" Stella looked confused at him for a moments looked like as if she was going to ask something but simply continued testing the students. After a few hours everyone was tired and dirty and only a handful of applicants remained Stella had written their names on a parchment and took notes while they were tried by the current team. When the new applicants left Stella had a talk with the team, telling them who she was going to recommend to fill the places she, Draco and Harry were going to leave, Keira was recommended as seeker along with Jeffrey Leblanc, there were several chaser replacements and a one Keeper which Stella was not sure about.

When everything was finished, she sighed and cleared his throat

"Weasley" She called Ginny, Ginny was already leaving but stopped and turned around, she didn't glare at Stella but her eyes where full of a familiar fire Harry knew too well, Stella shuffled her papers and without looking at Ginny said "I think I will recommend you for Captain, is that right with you?" for a moment Harry was sure he saw surprise on Ginny's face and her lip fight a smirk down.

"Yeah…" Said Ginny nonchalantly

"Fine…" Stella finished and turned to Harry "… what do you think…" Stella stopped and Harry realized he was smiling like an idiot while looking at Ginny, Stella frowned again and continued "… we should do about this?"

When they were on the way to the common room Stella was quiet and Harry couldn't stop feeling the awkwardness of the situation. When he was about to enter the portrait hole, Keira Woodward called him and told him that Dumbledore needed him on his office, she was blushing and stuttering and he reminded him of a very young Ginny in his second year

Dumbledore's office was as Harry remembered it before he had died, except there were no silver instruments, the genial man was sitting on the chair before his desk, in it there was a pensive and he was pouring memories form a crystal vial.

"Oh Harry, It's good to see you again, how do you feel?" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

"I'm fine professor, sometimes I just felt a little light headed if I move too fast" Dumbledore nodded and finished pouring the memory from the crystal vial

"It's good to hear that you are recovering Harry." Dumbledore set the vial beside the pensive and continued, bringing his hands together and resting them on the desk "It appears Harry that we have a mystery, I went and tested a few memories I took after you blacked out but I couldn't find anything that suggests you were under a memory charm" There was silence after that it let Harry digest this new information.

"I will run a few tests again to clear some other of my theories, but now I am almost certain that you indeed come from another reality"

"Is there a way to bring me back?" Harry asked, Dumbledore closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose

"Not that I know of, Harry, Alternate realities are an unexplored field of magic _and _muggle science, but if there is any chance to bring you back to your reality I'm sure we'll find it" It wasn't the answer Harry was hoping for and he felt annoyed at the old man in front of him

"Well… What I am supposed to do now?" Harry said more sharply than he had intended, Dumbledore lowered his eyes and looked directly at Harry's

"Well Mr. Potter that is yours to decide" Harry noted the change in Dumbledore way to refer to him he wasn't _Harry _but _Mr. Potter _

"I am sorry Professor… It's just that… everything here is different… everything is so wrong…" Harry inclined his head and looked at his lap no able to meet Dumbledore's blue eyes, he could hear his clam breathing and it quelled him.

"Harry, you had a hard life I could see in your memories, from the way you ended up here, maybe destiny decided to pay his debt to you by bringing you to a place where you could live a peaceful life, giving you a second chance"

"But… my friends… Voldemort…"

"I am sure Harry that your friends and family will be fine…" Harry felt the demon of rage grow inside him, how could Dumbledore say that?! He looked at him in the eyes to say something but, the sincerity in them made him stop "… because Harry… Love is the strongest magic there is and I am sure you loved them all… your sacrifice won't be ignored by the heart of magic"

"… do-does that mean…" Dumbledore nodded and smiled behind his long bread

"Yes Harry, if I am correct your friends now fall under the same kind protection you were thanks to your mother's sacrifice" Harry felt a weight lift from his shoulder, a weight he was so used to he hadn't realized that he was carrying it until it was lifted.

"Finding a way to send you back could take months or could take years or… could simply be impossible, So I recommend you to try to live here at the best of your abilities, so, It's my recommendation that you finish your education here on Hogwarts, NEWT exams are in a month and you will need them to get a job, and while I'm sure you could live off your Parent's money, I'm also sure you won't want to do that" Harry nodded

"Do you have any idea what you wanted to do after defeating Voldemort?"

"An Auror" Said Harry without thinking, Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled madly,

"Well Harry there you have it, though I have to warn you, It will come to a surprise from a number of people" Harry looked at Dumbledore questioningly but he just smiled and continued talking "I also have to suggest you that you do not divulge about your displacement to anyone, not even your friends from your home reality, but if you need someone to confide in… I suggest you do so to Miss. Black" Harry was confused for a bit… _Sirius' mom_?

"Miss Black?" Harry asked and Dumbledore continued

"Miss Stella Black, I think she is rather close to this reality's Harry… if the rumors are to be believed" _oh…_ _so she is a black… does that mean she is Sirius' daughter?_ Then Harry remembered the howler, _yeah definitely Sirius'_

"I was thinking of doing just that…"

"Excellent"

After that Dumbledore asked Harry a few weird questions about Voldemort, the war and his counterpart, he took a blood sample and a hair sample, he passed his wand over him and muttered some complex sounding spells, when he finished it was past after curfew so Dumbledore handed him a note saying that he was allowed in the corridors to return to his common room.

Harry was so exhausted that he didn't realize that he had already reached the common room when he looked around it was empty as all students had already gone to sleep except for one who was curled in the couch nearest to the fireplace… she was wearing a pink pajamas stamped with hearts and teddy bears, she was snoring loudly, so Harry thought he would able to sneak into his dorm but as soon as he took a step she stopped snoring and her eyes where wide open, she sat straight on the couch and looked at Harry.

"Hey, how are you?" said Stella while yawing, Harry realized that Stella had been waiting for him; it felt sad that he wasn't the person she was actually waiting for, in that moment Harry decided he would do the right thing and tell her the truth

"I'm fine just a bit light-headed" Harry and Stella fell into a silence that lasted a few seconds

"I want—" both said at the same, and stopped talking.

"You first" said Harry, sitting on chair beside the couch, Stella looked at Harry for a few seconds and nodded

"Are you feeling all right? …you been acting strange, I never would have believed you would say that someone would be better than you at seeking" Harry remembered what he thought about Keira's abilities, and he had been honest that girl had got some really good talent

"Well…" Harry hesitated … how do you explain to someone that you are not who they believe you are, that you come from another dimension, and the person they like is no longer here and probably would never be here again. Harry took a deep breath…

"That is why I wanted to tell you something…"

They didn't notice that someone was eavesdropping when Harry started explaining Stella about his displacement.


	4. Shadows

A/N: I would tell you that I been busy with work, or with my family and that's why this chapter took longer than the others but the truth is that I have been playing a lot of Guild Wars 2. I will try to write next chapter faster.

DISPLACED CHAPTER 4: Shadows

In the middle of a clearing the sound of the warm breeze was disrupted by an almost inaudible crack, a cloaked figure in emerald green apparated in the middle of the clearing, his hand drew a golden pocket watch, a second or so later the temperature around descended at least ten degrees, the wind stopped, the shadows projected from the trees looked as if they had become alive and from one a dark figure came out as if getting out of a puddle of black gunk, when the dark silhouette was completely outside of the shadow it took color.

_She _looked to be no more than ten or eleven years old, long blonde straight hair reached to the small of her back, big bright blue eyes stared at the green cloaked figure. The little girl was wearing a pink sundress with red lilies stamped, her small feet where bare and covered with mud.

"Greyback will cooperate" The blonde girl said looking at the emerald cloak

"Good, any inconveniences?"

"Not much, I had to get a little rough with him…" a predatory smirk appeared on her face that had no place on a little girl's "…and his _pack_"

The girl walked and stood near a tree she became a pitch black silhouette and was consumed by the shadows, the temperature rose again and a warm breeze washed the cloaked figure. Another almost inaudible crack and a man in teal robes apparated, he was handsome and rough looking with black messy hair and green eyes.

"Do you think _you_ can trust her?" his voice was monotone and emotionless

"As much as I can trust _you_" The handsome man nodded at the cloaked figure in green.

"We need to go back to Salem" And with that both figures disparated

Ginny's day started pretty bad, just as she woke up she tripped and went face-first into the her dorm floor, for some bizarre reason while taking her morning shower the hot water went out and she had to finish with cold water, latter during lunch when Potter's howler arrived Colin accidentallyspilled a bottle of pumpkin juice on her so she had to take _another_ shower with _cold_ water, while coming down from her dorm room she was pestered by Zacharias smith who apparently couldn't take a hint, he followed her all the way to the great hall until she snapped and had to bogey-bat him, unfortunately she was caught by Professor Flamel and lose Gryffindor fifteen points. Great.

At least the day couldn't get worse.

When she reached the Quidditch pitch most of the applicants for Stella's recommendations where there some even where from first year, Ginny was skeptical about that but when she confronted her last week she just said _'I knew a very talented kid who couldn't play on his first year' _while side glancing to Potter. Of course. It was not secret that Stella fancied Potter, she probably fancied him since she was able to fancy boys. Ginny had to accept reluctantly that potter was indeed a very good seeker… scratch that he was the best seeker Hogwarts had seen in years even if he was the biggest git about it. Then after the event at breakfast Ginny noticed Stella throwing side glances at Potter with a silly smile on her face, she really didn't know what she saw on him, yeah he wasn't a bad looking bloke but nothing to make a big fuss over. She had dated better looking guys. He was rich and heir to the famous Potter family, Ginny didn't really care about that and she was sure neither Stella did, he was good at quidditch enough to become a pro but that really didn't matter either… And that was all potter had going on for him, maybe Stella was shallower than Ginny wanted to accept. She knew that Stella and Potter had grown together so maybe there was that.

When all the tests had finished, Ginny was impressed that Stella was right, that Keira girl was actually pretty good, what she couldn't believe was what Potter had said bout the girl, Ginny was sure hell had frozen over.

During the testing Ginny noticed from time to time that potter glanced at her nervously, at first she thought that he was going to pull a prank on her but he hadn't done that since _that third year incident. _Ginny soon realized that the way Potter was looking at her turned on a lot of alarms on her head, she looked at her in the same way Michel Corner did before they started dating. The nerve of the oaf! And with his girlfriend beside him!

but when Stella told her that she was going to recommend her to captain next year everything was forgotten, yes maybe Stella had told Potter about that and Ginny was just overthinking things.

Ginny walked back to the common room with a stupid grin on her face, she knew she wanted to play professionally after leaving Hogwarts and being captain of the Gryffindor team could only help her. She didn't even notice Zacharias trying to start a conversation with her before she had arrived to her dorm. She took a shower, put on her night dress and threw herself at the four poster bed, she was tired and her muscles ached but she couldn't be happier. She started to doze off and fell asleep before she even knew it.

The thing with living with six older brothers, two of which are the infamous 'Weasley Twins', is that Ginny was an extremely light sleeper to avoid getting pranked while sleeping.

She didn't know what time was when she woke up, but she was sure it was way past curfew. Someone had just entered the common room, she considered just rolling over and going back to sleep but she had a feeling something important was going on. So she put on her slippers and walked stealthily and slowly opened the door to the common room.

"Well… It's…" Harry was at a loss of words… he had no idea how to explain something so fantastical… and he was a wizard "It's hard to explain…" he finished lamely, Stella Fixed him with a neutral stare. Silence filled the empty common room.

"What of it?" Stella said.

"Well you see… I am not Harry... No I am Harry Potter but not the one you know… knew…" he said this while looking at her eyes thinking that this would be easier if she knew legilimency he took a deep breath.

"When I was a baby an evil wizard called Tom Riddle Killed my parents…" Harry lifted his hand to stop Stella from interrupting him. "I was sent to live with my aunt but they didn't like me or anything to do with magic… and I didn't know I was a wizard until I was eleven and got my letter" he stopped and looked at Stella she looked pale but from the way she was looking at him Harry thought she had started to believe "on my first year I became friends with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger... after we had to battle a troll set lose by a possessed professor by the evil wizard that killed my parents" Harry stopped again Stella looked paler but she didn't say anything so Harry continued "He tried to steal the Philosopher Stone but we stopped him… on my second year Ginny was possessed by the same wizard and opened the Chamber of secrets we had to go again and kill the basilisk that was petrifying the muggleborn and half-bloods. On my third year Sirius escaped from Azkaban when—"

"WHAT?"

"Oh right… you are Sirius' daughter… you see Wormtail was the one who told Riddle where my parents were hiding and he made it look like as if it Sirius had been the traitor and had killed him… he lived ten years as Ron's pet rat Scabbers.

"So… Sirius escaped Azkaban and tried to hunt Wormtail and we got him but he got away again and went to look for Riddle and helped him regain a body… in my fourth year we had the triwizard tournament but it was all a ploy from one of Riddle's agents to use my blood to bring back his dark master to full power… unfortunately that worked" Harry sighed

"In fifth year riddle lured me into the department of mysteries and Bellatrix killed Sirius" Stella gasped… Harry was sure now that the girl believed him. "In sixth year Hogwarts was attacked and professor Dumbledore murdered by the potions professor"

"Flamel Killed Dumbledore?!" Stella's eyes where wide open

"…err no … professor Snape Killed Dumbledore… but it was all a plan to… Snape— Professor Snape was always on our side… he was a spy for Dumbledore"

"Ron, Hermione and me decided not to comeback to Hogwarts on our seventh year and go…" Harry thought about telling her something about the Horcrux hunt but decided against "…help with the war against Riddle, two days ago he attacked Hogwarts and I went to confront him alone he _tried _to kill me again and woke up here on my dorm bed"

There was a deafening silence that lasted several seconds… Stella looked at Harry with a blank expression and Ginny was frowning hiding behind her dorm door.

"I know you are not lying" Stella broke the silence "because I've know you since forever… and I know you are still hiding something about what you did on your seventh year" Harry raised his eyebrows up to his hair line

"I…" Stella glared at him making him a bit nervous "I can't tell you about that… until I clear it with Dumbledore"

"So… Professor Dumbledore knows?" Harry nodded and Stella stood up and started pacing around the common room Harry hadn't noticed but now that he was putting more attention to her she was at least a head taller than him when she didn't say anything he continued

"He helped me make sure it wasn't a memory charm…" Stella spun and looked at Harry

"What happened to the real Harry" Harry thought about telling her that he was the real Harry but then everything is relative so he just shrugged

"I don't know, There is only _me_ in my head according to Professor Dumbledore" Stella fell into a couch and put her palms on her face Harry reached to pat her on her shoulder and ask if she was ok but she stood up suddenly making Harry jump backwards

"I'm tired and need to sleep… bye" he saw her go upstairs the girls dorm, Harry let out a sigh and sat on the couch looking at the dying flames in the fireplace.

The next week was hard for Stella, she felt hollow, _her _Harry was gone and probably would never comeback… and she knew it was the truth the other Harry had also all those ticks and cues on his face that Stella knew so well, she didn't talk to him immediately, she just observed him. He was very different from _her _Harry, he was quiet and always avoided drawing attention to himself, he had this sick face each time Draco approached him but he still _tried _ to smile and pretend that he didn't completely hated him. Something she found interesting about him was that he started to avoid Keira who was fawning over him, but he did it politely. It was estrange but she started to notice the similarities between the Harry she knew and this Harry. She finally decided to talk to him before a transfiguration class.

"Wotcher!" Harry looked at Stella with wide surprised eyes, Stella frowned. "Sorry, did I startle you?"

"Err… no it's just that … well I thought you were someone else" Stella wanted to ask who but the sadness on Harry's eyes stopped her.

"Right… anyway… what are you going to do now… you can't get back… to your— you-know-where?" said Stella Harry sat in a bench on the transfiguration classroom and Stella sat beside him

"I don't know Dumbledore says I should try to live my life until he finds a way to return me… but it could never happen" Stella was going to say something but Professor McGonagall entered the classroom and it went silent thanks to her Stern aura.

"Today we are going to skip class to fill your career cards" McGonagall conjured a stack that looked like muggle paper "these will help you get in contact with the people you need to pursue the career of your choice" McGonagall waved her wand and the thin papers flew to each of the students in the room.

Harry started reading it

_Please fill this Card with standard black ink, answer truthfully._

_ Name:_

Harry put his name, _Harry James Potter_, the ink turned red for a few seconds and his O.W.L scored appeared bellow, they were better than what he remembered his. New instruction appared

_Chosen Profession:_

Harry looked at the paper, hesitated for a minute and wrote _Auror, _The ink turned red again and black again. Below that, in green ink was letters started to form

_It is required that you have at least six (6) NEWTs. The Auror Office highly recommends Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Charms and no grade lower than "Exceeds Expectations" in any of these subjects._

_ Contacts: James Potter (Head of the Auror Office), Sirius Black (Auror Squad Head), Alastor Moody (Auror Academy Director)_

Harry blinked twice… and looked around everyone was engrossed on their own cards he looked again at the career card and new words had formed '_Signature:_' Harry signed the card and it started to fold itself and flew to McGonagall Desk, as did other two from behind Harry and Stella's. after all cards where returned McGonagall banished them with her wand.

"Now they will be sent to the respective contact and you can expect an owl to follow on your recruitment to your chosen career" after that students started to flow into the halls of the school and Stella followed Harry silently…

"What did you chose?" Stella said while walking beside Harry.

"Auror" Harry continued walking without noticing that Stella had stopped cold in her tracks and looked at Harry bewildered.

"Au— Auror? …Why?!" Harry stopped and turned around to look at her

"Err… well all my life I've fought against dark wizards… so it feels like the right thing to do" Answered Harry truthfully

After that things got into a steady routine Stella would help Harry study for the exams, cramming as much information as he could, they would spend their free time on the library, eat a quick lunch and study more in the afternoon until it was time to go to sleep, he had little time for anything else. When exams came and went Harry felt as if he had done well, a week before they left home for the last time the exams results came Harry had gotten enough grades to become an Auror, as it turned out Stella had chosen Auror as well, Ron apparently was going to get a job with his dad in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office. He had heard Hermione talk with Neville, he was going to try for Auror as well to follow his parents foots steps while Hermione wanted to work in the department of mysteries.

Whatever free time Harry had left, was taking by Dumbledore running more tests and taking more samples of his memories.

When the last day came and the House cup was awarded to Hufflepuff everyone started to go to their dorm to prepare to leave the next day. Harry tried to talk to their old friends but they still where hostile against him, especially Hermione. Ginny avoided him like as if he had dragon-pox and Ron simply scoffed at him in his attempt to talk to him.

The trip home was surprisingly uneventful, he shared a compartment with Stella and Draco they both had this snarky war at each other but Harry noticed it was good-natured. Draco announced he was going to take a sabbatical year and travel the world before choosing a career. When the express finally arrived at King Cross Harry stood in the platform with Stella beside him, he sudently felt nervous about meting his mum and dad, when a boy stood at his left side.

The boy was a fifth or fourth year he had seen him a few times and was sure he was in slytherin, he was pale and had the same flyaway black hair Harry had, he didn't say anything trying to ignore the boy but he had this feeling of familiarity. Stella stood by his right side and hugged him and whispered.

"Oh right… he is your brother"

Harry didn't have time to react to this as a small _thing _tackled him and made him fall into the floor.

"Harry! Harry How was your year did you get a girlfriend what did you do with Stella in the astronomy tower dad doesn't want to tell me" Harry looked at the little girl hugging him, she had dark red hair and was ten or so years old, he didn't know what to do fortunately Stella came to the rescue, and grabbed the little girl and lifted her like a sack of potatoes the girl giggled.

"Stop bothering your _brother Violet_" she looked at the other boy which was frowning "Why don't you say hi to William too?" Stella lowered the little girl and she politely offered a hand to the other boy "Hi William how was your year" William shook her hand and answered in low voice "Fine thank you"

Harry had stood up and was dusting off his clothes when he saw them across the crowd, his mother was smiling at the group whit her father hugging her and a bing grin on his face besie him was Sirius but he didn't look as bad as he remembered him, he was turtly a handsome bloke, his hair was well cared and his face was full of life. He was smiling mischievously Harry did all he could to stop the tears from coming.

Somewhere in a forest Remus Lupin was fleeing through the forest he needed to tell Dumbledore about what he saw in Greyback's camp, this was more dangerous than some unsatisfied werewolves, more dangerous than a psychopath werewolf with delusions of martyrdom. He tightened his hand on his left rib the gush wasn't healing even though his lycanthropy gave him better healing than average dark spots started to form in his vision and he felt his knees give away, he pointed his wand at his ribs.

"Vulnera Sanentur" he whispered and felt the gush close but it still hurt as if he had a hot poker stuck in his stomach, he stood and continued walking he couldn't apparate so he would need to walk all the way to where he could use the floo network.

The wind stopped completely, and it felt as if the heat was being sucked by the shadows of the trees.


End file.
